Rhino (Marvel)
Aleksei Sytsevich aka the Rhino, was a Russian immigrant who was succumbed to radioactive testing, granting him powerful superhuman strength and durability. He was also given a suit of tough, rhinoceros-like armor and horns for even more destructive capabilities. He has combated Spider-man many times, as well as the Hulk. Rhino Reformed Rhino later reformed from his criminal ways, but his identity was taken up by another unnamed criminal who wore a mechanical suit and became the All New Rhino. The two Rhinos battled, and the original Rhino killed the newer one. The original Rhino has since returned to villainy, driven by his wife's death, and is a member of Doctor Octopus's new Sinister Six. Later during the Ends of the Earth storyline, Rhino willingly chose to drown, taking Silver Sable with him. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' In The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series, the Rhino was a criminal named Alex O'Hirn who was hired by the Big Man (along with his partner in crime, Flint Marko, who became Sandman) to become the Rhino and battle Spider-Man. After his first defeat, Rhino joined the Sinister Six twice, and continued to work for Doctor Octopus during the gang war. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Paul Giamatti played the Rhino as the tertiary antagonist in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. While the Rhino's real name from the mainstream comics will be used, his abilities will be based around the Rhino from the Ultimate Universe where he will pilot a mechanical Rhino suit. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' In the Ultimate Spider-Man, Rhino's character was a little different. For excample; Alex O'Hirn was a scrawny nerd that was riding a mechanical version of the Rhino, and probably twice as big. Another difference is that Rhino is reffered to as R.H.I.N.O. While Parker was in school, MJ overheard that R.H.I.N.O was on the loose. While Spider-man was searching for R.H.I.N.O., there was terrible destruction thoughout Queens. After Spidey manage to catch up with R.H.I.N.O., and chased R.H.I.N.O. Due to his indestrucible armor, Spidey couldn't penitrate through R.H.I.N.O. and do some real damage. However, Spidey did manage to hit R.H.I.N.O. with a wrecking ball and slam him into some canisters, creating a hole on R.H.I.N.O.'s back. They fought each other inside a parking lot of a car sale shop. Spidey manage to grab onto R.H.I.N.O.'s back punch the hole several times, causing R.H.I.N.O. to malfunction, forcing O' Hirn to exit the suit, only to be captured by Spider-Man. Video Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Alpha Flight Villains Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Henchmen Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Dimwits Category:Recurring villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Bullies Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:In love villains Category:Married Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rhinos Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Mutants